


Freedom to Choose

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: Fearing he is only spending time with her out of obligation, Ari releases Zevran from his debt to the Wardens.





	Freedom to Choose

Ari stared up at the twin moons high in the sky through the empty tree branches, making her nightly prayer to the Maker that  _ somewhere, anywhere _ Fergus was out there looking at the same moon. The thought of being truly the only one left of the Couslands was too painful to consider. The woods were quiet, save an occasional owl hoot. She was far enough from the camp that she couldn’t hear the sounds of her companions, but close enough that she could make out the flame from their campfire through the trees. Her loyal mabari, Fiss, dozed nearby as she hugged herself and continued to stare at the moons.

“You will find him again, my Warden.”

Ari turned and smiled at the voice of her lover. Zevran never seemed to let her wander too far without keeping an eye on her, so she wasn’t surprised to find him near. He pushed off from the tree he’d been leaning against in the shadows and walked towards her.

“Your lips to the Maker’s ear, Zev,” Ari sighed.

“You seem extra anxious today. Do you wish for Zevran to help you relax?” 

Ari shook her head, “We head into Denerim tomorrow. It’s all too likely I’ll be recognized. My family…” she gulped. Talking of them still stung. “We would travel there often.”

“And you worry for your safety?” Zevran was now standing beside her. Close enough that she could feel his warmth beside her arm.

“I haven’t felt safe since the night Howe attacked,” Ari felt a tear run down her cheek as flashes of that fateful night came back to her. She closed her eyes to try to block them out. The feeling of a thumb brushing the tears away caused her to open her eyes again.

Zevran was now standing in front of her, looking down at her face, his hand still resting against her cheek. “I told you before, my Warden. As long as I am in your service, I will keep you from harm.”

Ari cringed internally and looked over his face taking in the chiseled cheeks, and the full lips she knew the taste of. His eyes that seemed to shine with laughter, unless you looked deep enough to see the pain within. After all this time, after what they’ve been through so far, he still thought he owed a debt. Maybe Alistair was right. Maybe he was staying with them simply out of a belief that he owed her his life. Was he also sharing her tent for that same reason? The idea of that left her feeling cold.

“You’re free, Zev,” she told him, taking in a deep breath.

“Free?” he looked at her with confusion.

“From any obligations you believe you have to me, to any of us. You’re free to do as you please. I release you from my service,” she looked into his face again, hoping to see understanding.

“You do not wish me to remain?” The hurt in his eyes was still hidden, but she could see it just the same.

“No..I,” she shook her head. “I want you to do what you want, Zev. I don’t want you to stay beside me because you think you owe me something. I want you to have your freedom to leave if you desire.”

“Ah,” Zevran nodded as understanding crossed his face. He turned off to the right and headed out into the trees.

Ari watched after him until she couldn’t make him out anymore. She felt a lump form in her throat. That was it, then. She had hoped that  _ maybe _ … But no. If there had really been something more than he wouldn’t have walked away without so much as a goodbye. That he could leave so easily meant he truly was just warming her bedroll from obligation. It meant she’d read more into his glances her way then were really there. It meant she really was the fool everyone believed her to be. The pain in her chest magnified at that thought.

Ari stood alone in the quiet woods trying to will herself to stop crying. There had been no promises made, no declarations of feelings between them. She was an idiot to have thought there could be. Zevran had always made it clear he took pleasure where he could find it, but did not get attached. Ari berated herself for forgetting that. She took one more longing look in the direction Zevran had left in and wiped the tears from her face. She needed to sleep for tomorrow would not be an easy one, even if they got through Denerim undetected. But sleep meant returning to camp. Had he already gathered his items, or perhaps he hadn’t even bothered, and just left without a second look. Ari looked up at the moons once more and steeled herself. Alistair was too kind to say an  _ I told you so _ , but he would know he’d been right just the same.

She turned to head back to camp and jumped when she saw Zevran standing not a foot behind her.

“Zev?”

Without a word, his fingers wove into her hair as his lips found hers in a devouring kiss. His other hand pressed against the small of her back and pulled her closer to him as he gripped her hair tighter. Ari closed her eyes and all but melted against him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close.

When he finally ended the kiss, Zevran kept his forehead against hers so that all she could see was into his eyes.

“If it is my choice, then I choose to remain by your side.” His voice was deep, with a huskiness that sent a shiver through her. “Assuming, of course, this is your desire as well.”

Ari nodded, unable to find her voice, feeling overwhelmed by the gratefulness of his arms around her.

“Then we are done with this foolishness of releasing me and obligations?” Zevran quirked his eyebrow at her.

Ari nodded as she leaned her head against his chest, allowing him to fully wrap his arms around her. The scent of spices and leather surrounded her and gave her a feeling of peace that she hadn’t felt in over a year. She’d forgotten how it felt to just feel  _ safe _ until that moment.

“Good. Let us retire then and prepare for tomorrow,” Zevran placed a kiss on her forehead. His right arm remained around her waist as he turned and led his Warden back to their camp.


End file.
